The midnight McDonalds tale
by ChescaLynn
Summary: Jennet was finishing up her shift, when a group of people came in a black SUV, and made her whole night a bundle of laughs. One-shot, just for laughs sake.


Jennet turned back to the McDonalds cash register and pressed her headset button. "Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?"

An older man's voice came over the speaker, "Yeah we're gonna have a kids happy meal with..." His voice faded slightly as he moved away from the speaker, "Ralph what do you want?"

Another voice, much younger, said, "6 Piece chicken McNugget and apple slices."

A female voice came over his, "Ralph you always get that, why not try something new?"

"No thanks mom, I'm good."

Another woman's voice, much deeper and scarier in Jennet's opinion, said, "Cabe, can I have a coffee, I haven't slept in two days I'm about to crash and burn."

The man's voice, probably 'Cabe's' came again, "Ok so a 6 Piece chicken nugget with apple slices for the kid meal and a coffee, a little cream, no sugar."

Jennet typed in the order, "Anything else for you?"

"I'll take a beer."

Another man's voice came again, "Toby, they don't have beer."

"Who says they don't?" Toby defended, "Ask her Cabe!"

"Alright...do you guys have beer?"

Jennet smiled, "We have Bud Light."

Cabe sighed, "I'll take two."

Toby cheered while the woman who had ordered coffee complained, "You did not just get Toby 2 beers, right?"

Cabe laughed, "No, I got me two beers, he can have water."

Toby's cheer cut off midway and turned into a whine, but Cabe ignored him, "I'd also like a water for my friend here...Walter do you want anything?"

Walter sighed, "Hmm? Oh, yeah sure, I'd like a coffee."

Cabe turned back to the speaker, "We'll also take another coffee, heavy cream, light sugar-"

"And cinnamon!" Toby cut in. Walter went to protest but Cabe laughed again, "And a shot of cinnamon in there."

Jennet giggled as she typed in the order, she loved hearing inside jokes. "Will that be all?"

"Sylvester, do you want anything?" Cabe asked another man in the car.

Sylvester had a shrill voice that made Jennets ears hurt, "No! Do you realize how they make food in fast food resturants? The possibility of getting food poisoning is-"

Cabe cut him off, "Paige? Anything for you?"

Paige thought for a second, "Yeah...I'll take a small value fry and a yogurt Parfait."

"But mom, I want some too." Little Ralph's voice piped up.

"Alright, make just a small then."

The grumpy woman sighed, "The Doc and I will want some too."

"Ok, a medium..."

Cabe turned to the speaker, "We'll also take a large fry and a yougurt Parfait. That'll be all."

Walter's voise murmered in the background, "Now watch them get the order wrong."

"Walter!" Paige's voice hissed.

"What?"

Jennet smiled, "So you're having a yogurt Parfait, a large fry, no food poisoning don't worry. Also a coffee. Heavy on the cream, light on the sugar with a spritz of cinnamon in there. Water, two beers, another coffee with a spritz of cream and no sugar, and finally a kid's happy mean with 6 chicken nuggets and apple slices."

The car was silent. Paige giggled. Jennet swore she could hear Walter's mouth opening and closing. Cabe sighed, "That'll be all, thanks."

The car pulled around to Jennet's window. They weren't like she had pictured (They never were), The eldest man was driving, he had on sunglasses and a leather jacket. Next to him was the guy they called Walter. She recognized him from TV.

Then in the SUV's middle seats was a little boy, presumably Ralph, and a young, large man who must be Sylvester. He had a panicked look in his eyes.

Then in the back were two women and a man. One looked angry at the world, which meant the other was Paige.

Toby pouted in the middle of the two, and it didn't get any better when Jennet handed the drinks thru the window. Then a beer was placed in his hands, and the water bottle was put aside for another day. The grumpy woman sighed as Toby gulped down half the bottle.

Then she received her coffee, and the world got better.

Jennet waved to the laughing group as they left. She probably wouldn't see them again, but they had made her midnight shift worth it. Now she had a tale to tell her boyfriend at home...she wondered what he would thing.


End file.
